peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser and the Koopalings' Looking Out for Themselves/Robert and Giselle's Sonic the Hedgehog Blessing
(Meanwhile, at Eggman and Mephiles’ new ship at the south lagoon again, the pirates are working on three mysterious-looking masked warriors. The first helmeted warrior is a jackal-like figure with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. The second helmeted warrior is a woman-like figure wearing a black purple motorcycle helmet, and a dark purple jumpsuit. And the last helmeted warrior is another woman-like figure wearing a black pink motorcycle helmet and a dark pink jumpsuit. The problem is, us readers don’t know who the three really are. As the pirates continued their work, Eggman and Mephiles arrive) Eggman: Good morning, crew! Mephiles: Are the new crew members doing fine? And let’s not forget a weapon for each of them! Eggman: Especially a flamethrower! (Mr. Electric, Vanitas, and Machinedramon just finished blowtorching a piece of weaponry for one of the warriors and removed their metal face masks that protect their faces from the flames of the blowtorch) Vanitas: Yes, the three new members of our crew are ready. Mr. Electric: Even the weapons are finished being made. Machinedramon: Even the flamethrower is finished. Eggman and Mephiles: Excellent! (They turn to the three warriors) Mephiles: Test out your reflexes, please. Eggman: Go ahead. Test it on someone. (The crew backed off, except a distracted Puppetmon. Eggman and Mephiles noticed he didn’t back off) Mephiles: You, Puppetmon, are being brave to be the test subject. Eggman: Thanks for volunteering to be the guinea pig. Puppetmon: (Unaware at first) Oh, that's nice...! (Realizes) Guinea pig?! Try someone else inste...! (Eggman and Mephiles glared at him, making him change his mind reluctantly) Puppetmon: Is it gonna hurt? Eggman: Maybe. Mephiles: Maybe not. (The three warriors then broke their shackles and leapt into the air at a scared shaking Puppetmon. Then to the crew’s surprise and amazement, the three warriors fired their weapons at Puppetmon. And to Puppetmon’s relief, he came out unharmed due to the shots shooting the targets behind him instead, missing him) Puppetmon: Wow. That didn’t hurt at all. Probably because I’m lucky. Piedmon: Or probably because you’re a pigheaded wooden Digimon. (The jackal warrior spoke up with a deep distorted voice, as if he is wearing a voice-changing mask) Jackal warrior: Thanks for the compliments. (Then, the first female warrior spoke next, with the same, but different, deep distorted voice from a voice-changer) Female warrior 1: Can you also think of names for us? (Then the second female warrior spoke up as well, also with a distorted voice from the voice-changer from the helmet) Female warrior 2: She has a point. Mephiles: (To the warriors) Come to think of it, good idea. (To Eggman) Right? Eggman: Yeah. (They go up to the jackal warrior) Mephiles: Because of your nimble ninja/spy-like moves…. Eggman: And not to mention your virtual powers of the Phantom Ruby we gave you…. Eggman and Mephiles: We shall call you…. The Virtual! (The jackal warrior, now called the Virtual, thought it over and nods in agreement) Virtual: Excellent name. I like it. Female warrior 1: (Gesturing to herself and the other female warrior) And me and her? Eggman: For both your cunning, yet strong, reflexes…. Mephiles: And of course, awesome magic attacks and brains…. Eggman and Mephiles: We shall call you…. The Purple Witch! (The first female warrior, now called the Purple Witch, nods in agreement) Purple Witch: Perfect name. Eggman: (Gesturing to the other female warrior) And as for the last one here…. Because like we said, the Purple Witch has cunning and strong reflexes…. Mephiles: And not to mention the magic force.... Eggman and Mephiles: We shall call you…. The She-Outsider! (The She-Outsider thought it over and nods) She-Outsider: Love that name. Eggman: Yes! Good! Mephiles: And that’s good for you, if you ask me. Wack: Ezzzzzpecially when we go and find out where thizzzzz Uni-Mind izzzz. Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: Yeah. Virtual: I’ll send a virtual drone to find it’s location. She-Outsider: Anyway, whatever happened to those turtle creatures? Eggman: Let's just say they got their just desserts. (Cubot was about to speak when Eggman interrupted) Eggman: And no, it was a figure of speech I just said. Purple Witch: But where are they now? Mephiles: In the cave where that Numemon rescue mission took place. Tribot: Indeed. Kahmunrah: We just abandoned them like yesterday’s trash. Swackhammer: All because they foolishly let a landslide ruin their victory against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Eggman: But technically, their three comrades died in the explosion that night. Puppetmon: But aren’t…? Hunter J: (Slaps Puppetmon) Shut up! What matters most is that we don’t need Bowser and the Koopalings anymore. Myotismon: Very good, Hunter J. Mephiles: They can just rot in the cave for all we care. (The pirates, except the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider, laughed evilly a bit in agreement. Back at the destroyed cave, all was quiet, and then suddenly, some rock piles shifted and shook. Then, Bowser and the Koopalings emerged from the rock piles, coughing and gasping for air, for like the pirates mentioned earlier, they were abandoned by them and left for dead. Anyway, they were all dusty and dirty from the dirt and rocks at first, but they got up and recovered, hurried over to a nearby pond, and cleaned themselves) Ludwig: Thanks for getting us out, Dad. Bowser: You’re welcome. (Once all cleaned, they returned to the rock piles in confusion) Iggy: But why didn’t the captain, admiral, and the other pirates come and help us after the explosion? Lemmy: I don’t know, either, Iggy. (Suddenly, Junior noticed a piece of paper with a written note on it and picked it up) Junior: There’s something written on this piece of paper. (He reads it and then got surprised, much to the others’ concern) Morton: What? Roy: What is it? Junior: You’re not gonna like this, guys. (He hands the paper to Bowser and he and the others read it, and they, too, became surprised like Junior. A short pause, but then Wendy spoke up) Wendy: Uh-oh. (Bowser starts to fume slowly while clenching the paper while the others, except Junior, looked on in concern and a concerned Wendy quietly counts down with her fingers) Wendy: (Whispering) Three, two, one…. (Bowser lets out an angry blood-curdling scream and tears the paper up while shouting) Bowser: (Tearing the paper up) WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! (He then burned the ripped pieces in a fury until they were nothing but ashes) Larry: What did it say, Dad? Bowser: THEY ABANDONED US, THAT’S WHAT IT SAID, LARRY!! Junior: (Agreeing angrily) And replaced us with three new recruits! (The others gasped in shock) Larry: They didn’t! Wendy: They don’t love us? Iggy: Why? Lemmy: It’s as if they don’t care about us! Roy: So what do we do now? (Bowser then begins singing) Bowser: That’s it We’ve had it I hate to be dramatic But it’s time For us to run From the coop Terrific Fine We’re drawing the line Before we wind up In a Koopa soup (The group payed attention to Bowser’s proclamation and became interested) Bowser: We were all fools to let them Run the show We’re cutting them loose, kids (Bowser punches a wall) Bowser: Look out, pirates Arrividerci C’est la vie Hope all goes well We’re looking out for us (The Koopalings shouts in agreement with Bowser, and then they leave the cave and went into the forest) Roy: Okay, we’re misfits Been playing as crew members And we don’t get no respect Morton: We turn the other cheek But these busted noses Are the only thanks That we get Junior: We never found a friend That we can trust They promised caviar But they leave us eating dust Wendy: That’s some reward for loyalty Bowser: From here on in…. Bowser and the Koopalings: We’re looking out for us Ludwig: Oh, we don’t need nobody else Roy: We’ll never fail Morton: We’ll cover our own tails Bowser: We can take care of ourselves (Arriving at Mermaid Lagoon, Wendy swipes a conch shell) Wendy: You know It just don’t pay To give a hoot Bowser: We’ve given all our hearts And what do we get? Bowser and the Koopalings: Da boot Bowser, Wendy, and Junior: We’re through with that Iggy and Lemmy: We’re running free Ludwig, Roy, Morton, and Larry: From here on in…. Bowser and the Koopalings: We’re looking out for us (They make a finale pose at the shore. They panted, and then Junior spoke up, breaking the silence) Junior: (Smugly) No applause? Bowser: (Smugly) Nope. Just you, me, and the kids. (The Koopalings cheered in agreement with Bowser. Suddenly, nine other conch shells are thrown at the Koopas, knocking them down. As they lay there dizzily, Samus swims up to the edge of the shore and grabs her conch shell back from Wendy) Samus: (Angrily) Don’t ever swipe my conch shell again, jerks! (She dives back underwater as the group recovered. Wendy then looked at the others in confusion) Wendy: Just over a conch shell I swiped? (The group nodded in agreement. Then they got up, dusted themselves, and left. Meanwhile in London at nighttime at the Hale house, the Hales and their friends, including Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon are sitting around the kitchen, having just finished eating supper in the form of chicken broth soup. Even Dorothy's dog, Toto, is there, enjoying the meal as well) Cosmo: Mother, this is the most delicious chicken broth soup we ever tasted. Charlie: Yes. Davis: Kudos to your cooking skills. (Giselle nods with a smile while the others clamored in agreement. Then she turned to their eight guests) Giselle: We’re so glad you can join us for the sleepover. Cody: (Shaking his head no in agreement with a smile) No problem, whatsoever. Armadillomon: Anything to help out for Molly’s birthday tomorrow. Hawkmon: (Nods) Indeed. (Ken wipes his lips with a napkin upon finishing his soup and spoke up) Ken: My sentiments exactly. Veemon: This will be a party we’ll never forget. (They get up from their seats) Robert: Shall we clean the dishes? Everyone, except Robert: Yeah! (Later in the nursery, the group was picking up some toys left on the floor and putting them in the toy chest with Veemon whistling) Aria: Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow, Molly? Molly: Yes, Aria. I can’t wait for the surprise gift you and the Dazzlings made for me. Sonata: Good. Trixie: Aw, shucks. Starlight: (Casually) Yeah, yeah. Adagio: And you'll definitely love it. (Ken noticed Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal sitting at the window, looking at the starry sky with compassionate smiles) Ken: Are you alright, girls? Amy: Yeah. Ken: Why are you looking at the sky? Tikal: Just because. Ken: Because why? (After Teddiursa and Veemon placed a small toy wagon in the toy chest, they heard something and Veemon stopped whistling and then Teddiursa smiled in happiness, as if recognizing the sound) Veemon: Is it just me or do I hear sails? (Hearing him, the others listened. Then, a ship came up to the window. It was Eggman and Mephiles’ old ship, and it is now designed like the symbol of a certain blue hedgehog combined with a pair of fairy wings, a gold pirate coin, and a conch shell. The others see it and they, except a surprised Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon, happily recognized the ship. Then Sonic's group appeared and flew down to the nursery. On board are the Lost Starter Pokemon, including Tawna, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and Aryll, Poppy, Branch, and even Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku) Amy: Sonic! Cosmo: Tails! Tikal: Knuckles! Molly: Everyone came to visit! Dorothy: Wonderful! (Toto barks happily in agreement) Ace: It’s so good to see you guys again! Tails: The feeling’s mutual. (Snake noticed the new members and became curious) Snake: Who are they? And isssss that Zelda, Peach, and Daisy with yousss? Arturo: New recruits? (Sonic noticed the new recruits and nods) Sonic: (Nods) Well, yeah. Espio: We decided to recruit them. Charmy: Yeah. Shadow: But we’re still not involving anyone close to us on our missions since…. Ace: I know, I know. Since Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob’s deaths. (After the fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the new recruits, they and the fairies flew down to the window. After introductions, everyone was impressed) Trixie: Those are nice and cool names. Crunch: Well, yeah. Crash: Sonic and his friends just accepted them into the Lost Team. Aku-Aku: Besides, what’s a few more teammates? (Coco casually flew up to Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal with a casual smile) Coco: Hey, girls. What’s up? Dorothy: Doing great, Coco. Are you still behaving yourself? Coco: Yep. Crash: And I just passed the Water Race Exam. Tikal: That’s great. Coco: Yep. Sonic: Anyway, the reason we came is because…. (He and his friends noticed Grandpa Joe and the new London friends staring at them with confusion) Knuckles: Who are they? (Noticing the nine, Molly, Dorothy, and Charlie introduced them) Molly: Oh! These are our friends from here. Charlie: And our grandfather. Dorothy: This is Davis Motomiya, my boyfriend. Molly: This is Yolei Inoue. This is Cody Hida. This is Ken Ichijouji. These are their Digimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. Charlie: And our grandfather's name is Grandpa Joe. (Sonic's group landed in the nursery in front of Grandpa Joe and the new friends) Sonic's group: Nice to meet you. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. (Froggy croaks in agreement. A short pause, then Grandpa Joe and the kids snapped out of their confusion and greeted them, although Cody and Ken’s greeting was calm) Davis: (Excitedly) Cool! Yolei: (Happily) Nice to meet you too, guys! Cody: (Happily) I had a feeling these weren’t dreams! Hawkmon: (Happily) Indeed they aren't. Grandpa Joe: (Smiling) And jumping crocodiles, I am a huge fan of yours from my granddaughters’ stories. Veemon: (Smiling) Us too for Digimon. Armadillomon: (Happily) You rock. Wormmon: (To Ken happily) Now what do you think, Ken? Ken: (Impressed) Wow, I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. You guys are real. Davis: See? What did we tell you? They’re real. Ken: (Curiously) Do you think there is ''such a thing as Bigfoot and the unicorn? Yolei: (To Ken) Probably. Davis: (To Ken) They’re still studying those things. ''(To Sonic's group) Right? Sonic's group: (Nods) Yeah. Ken: (To Robert) So you say their “Dream” inspired you to believe, right? Robert: Yes. In reality, it is indeed real. And a week before, we met them. Cody: (Realizing) And that was how Molly told the story of the Numemon rescue mission. Robert: That’s right. Billy: Oh, and one more advice. Adagio: Don’t say you don’t believe in fairies, otherwise a fairy nearby will drop dead. Crash: Believe her, Ace did that before as a joke, which resulted Coco to be on the verge of death and it took him a second to realize, apologize, and say that he believes to revive Coco again. Coco: And it wasn’t cool at all. (A short pause) Ken: Thanks for the advice. (Later, everyone, on the ship, seated themselves and Sonic already explained why he and his friends came) Giselle: You wish to take the children, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and Teddiursa to visit? Sonic: Yes. Shadow: And to make sure nothing bad happens to the Uni-Mind. Giselle: (Thinking about it) Well, seeing how you took care of yourselves four weeks ago…. (Robert and Giselle nods in agreement) Giselle: You have me and Robert’s blessing to go again. Robert: But be home soon. Group: We will. Cody: Wait! Me, Armadillomon, and our other friends want to come too! (To Armadillomon) Right? Armadillomon: (Nods at Cody) Yeah. Hawkmon: Besides, I want to see Mobiusland with my own eyes. Yolei: I, too, am interested. Veemon and Wormmon: I’m going with. Davis: And me. Grandpa Joe: Well, if these kids are going, I don't see why I'll come with as well. (The main group got surprised at first) Charlie: Grandpa? Grandpa Joe: Why not? I want to have an adventure as well. (The London group, old and new, except Ken, turned to Sonic's group) Molly: Well, is it okay if Grandpa comes with? Ken: Count me in as well. (Sonic and the others thought about it) Ken: Well, come on. You made a believer out of me by meeting you. Make a believer out of me even more. Grandpa Joe: And I've always loved going on adventures since I was a child. (After thinking some more, they give in) Group: Okay. Sonic: Okay. You guys and Grandpa Joe can come. Knuckles: But you gotta keep our existence a secret as a dream to everyone here in London. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Grandpa Joe: (Nods) We promise. (They get up and after the fairies sprinkled the London group, including Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Grandpa Joe, with fairy dust, they think their happy thoughts and flew out into the window and after grabbing Billy's teddy bear and Morgan's umbrella, joined up with their friends, old and new while Robert and Giselle stayed behind) Molly: We’ll be home soon, Mother and Father! We promise! Grandpa Joe: And I'll take good care of them! Robert and Giselle: (Waving goodbye) Take care! Sonic’s group: (Waving goodbye) We will! (Then after landing on board Sonic’s ship, the group sailed away to Mobiusland) Coming up: Bowser and the Koopalings run into Sonic’s group with a plan to get back at Eggman, Mephiles, and their pirates, but nobody believes nor trusts them, until they surprisingly rescue them from the Virtual, Purple Witch, and She-Outsider’s ambush, making Sonic’s group consider their decision for Bowser and the Koopalings’ fates. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies